Serepentine Incident
by Madd Girl
Summary: AU. A response to BEWD Sorcerer's Parseltongue Challenge. After a freak accident, young Harry Potter turns into a half snake. What will he do when all he can speak is parseltongue? Adapt of course.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a response to **BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer**'s Parseltongue challenge. I kidnap her plotbunnies on request every once I a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did it would not be a children's book and it would have been banned in a lot more states. Enjoy.

**Serpentine Incident**

**Chapter One**

Four year old Harry Potter crouched down in his Aunt Petunia's garden. To the casual observer it looked as if the young boy was tending to the garden and pulling out its weeds. In actuality, the scrawny raven haired boy was talking to his one and only friend.

"_Hi Serenity how are you today_," young Harry said to the two feet long garden snake.

"_As good that can be expected_," replied the snake, "_but it seems I can't say the same for you. Those humans aren't starving you again are they?_"

"_Its ok Serenity I'm used to it_." The boy replied meekly.

"_Well you shouldn't be_," she hissed, reprimanding the little boy.

Harry had first met Serenity when his Aunt Petunia had locked him outside for an entire summer day.

((Flashback))

The brown and yellow checkered snake had passed by his crying form hissing about 'stupid humans with their stupid shovels' when the little boy stopped his sobbing to look at her.

"_You can talk_?" he sniffled to the snake which stopped in her tracks.

"_So can you_." She lifted her head stuck out her tongue to sniff the human.

"_Of course I can. All people can talk_"

"_Not to me they can't_," she hissed indignantly.

"_Well not all snakes can talk to people. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hates snakes_."

"_Do you hate snakes little one_," she asked on the defensive.

"_No, I think snakes are pretty_,"

"_Really_," the garden snake slithered up his arm then nudged his face gently. "_What is your name little snake speaker?_"

"_Harry_," the boy replied "_What's yours_?"

"_Serenity_."

"_Its nice to meet you Serenity_."

"_Its nice to meet you Harry_,"

((End Flashback))

From that day on, whenever Harry came outside to tend his Aunt's garden Serenity came by and spoke to him. Since Harry had no friends at school, he told Serenity everything about himself and considered her his only friend. When Harry told her that the humans he lived with rarely fed and made him work all day she was ready to go and bite every single one of them. Harry stopped her saying that they were his family and she couldn't hurt them. Of course that didn't stop her from slithering out of the bushes and scaring them every once in a while.

"_Those humans have been so mean to you. You should just let me bite them and get it over with_," Serenity hissed while she curled around his arm.

"_I told you already, you can't kill them they're my family_." He began to pet her scales absentmindedly.

"_I could just bite the fat one. He would be sick, but he wouldn't die. I'm sure of it_."

"_No Serenity and that's final_."

"_Oh well. At least I offered. I have some wonderful news little one_," she said excitedly. Harry just inclined his head and waited for the news. "_I have found a mate and will be having hatchlings soon._"

"_That's wonderful Serenity. Does that mean there will be a lot more snakes around here_." Harry asked, excited that he would have more friends to talk to soon.

"_Maybe. My hatchlings won't stay with me after they are born_."

"_Oh_," was all that Harry replied feelings his hopes dashed.

"_Don't worry little one. A few of them might stay in the neighborhood_." She tried to perk the boy up. After all he was the only snake speaker she had ever met.

"BOY!" Harry's head jerked up at the sound of his uncles voice. "Get in here and clean your Aunt Petunia's floors!"

"_Bye Serenity_," the boy hissed and ran inside to do his other chores.

* * *

Three months later, little Harry ran outside to find Serenity in the back garden surrounded by thirty-two hatchlings. Most of them had already started to slither away, but a few of them stayed close to their mother. 

"_They're beautiful Serenity_," he said petting one of the snake babies, "_Just like you_."

If the snake could have she would have blushed.

"_Thank You little one_."

"_I wish I was a snake_," he whispered.

"BOY! Get in here!" for the first time in his life, Harry ignored his uncle and stayed outside to look at the new snakes.

"_Harry you should go inside_," Serenity hissed worriedly.

"_No Serenity I want to be with the hatchlings_." Harry didn't look up from the tiny snake he was petting and evidently he didn't hear the back door open and slam shut.

"Boy didn't you hear me?" Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry and shook him, which caused the snake fall out of his hand. "I said get inside now!" Vernon swung back his fist to hit Harry when in mid-punch he noticed something odd about the boy. While the boy had his eyes closed his skin began to change and become translucent and scales began to form on his body.

Vernon shook the boy roughly until he opened his eyes. When he did, Vernon noticed that he had green slits for pupils. At least the boy had stopped changing.

"What did you do, you…you FREAK!" Vernon nearly spit in the boys face.

"_What do you mean_?" the boy asked but all Vernon heard was series of hisses.

"Speak English boy."

"_I am, Uncle_," Harry hissed.

"Don't you dare come inside my house until you stop your freakishness." Vernon threw the boy down and charged into his home. He then proceeded to lock the back door, leaving Harry outside in the hot summer night air.

"_I wonder what that was about_," Harry turned to a shocked Serenity, "_What_?"

"_Harry you're a snake_!" she hissed loudly.

* * *

A/N Okay so what did you think. This is my first challenge that I've ever responded to. I'm still doing The Last Hope though. I probably won't be updating this as quickly as I update TLH.

Review Please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Serpentine Incident**

**Chapter Two**

"_I'm a WHAT_!" Harry hissed, "_You mean I'm a real snake_."

"_Well not a true snake really_," Serenity lifted her head higher to examine the boy, "_You still look sort of human. It's quite funny actually_."

Harry crossed his arms in a pout and stuck his tongue out.

"_Now you are truly and Parseltongue little one_," the garden snake laughed.

"_Huh_?" Harry looked confused.

"_You're tongue, its forked_."

"_No way_." Serenity just nodded her head.

Harry stuck his tongue out once more and tried to look down at it. He looked as if he was trying to make some kind of cross-eyed funny face. He looked down at his hands and realized that they were so pale he could see the colored lines underneath (remember he's four). When he twisted them sometimes he could see dark green and silver scales. He checked his head and sighed happily when he felt the messy strands.

"_Still there_," he whispered.

"_Maybe you should look in a mirror Harry_," Serenity hissed when he looked back at her.

"_I can't. Uncle Vernon would never let me in looking like this_."

"_Well how did you turn into a snake in the first place_?"

"_I don't know. At first I wished I was a snake and then Uncle Vernon came and grabbed me._" Harry shivered at the memory.

"_Maybe if you wish you to be a human again, then you'll change back_."

"_Okay_." Harry then closed his eyes and scrunched up his face in concentration. He balled up his fists then though about being human again.

"_I wish I was a human again_." Harry and Serenity waited silently for a few seconds. "_Did I do it. Am I human again_."

"_Umm_," Serenity looked at Harry hard, _"Sorry little one you don't look any different to me_."

Harry pulled up his knees to his chest and began to cry.

"_What if I can't change back Serenity? Everyone already says I'm a freak. What am I going too do_?" He began to shake with sobs and Serenity tried her best to comfort him.

"_Don't worry little one. We can try again tomorrow and every day after that until you change back. You won't be like this forever. In the meantime you can help me take of the hatchlings that stayed behind_."

Harry perked up when one of the baby snakes slithered up his legs and flicked out its tongue. He wiped his tears away and petted he hatchling's scales.

"_Okay. I guess we can try tomorrow_."

And they did. Harry and Serenity tried everything they could think of to turn him back into a human. Of course they didn't try much seeing as Serenity was a three year old garden snake and Harry was four going on five.

The tried the entire summer. Serenity and a few of the hatchlings hunted for food for themselves and Harry whilst the boy stayed hidden in the back yard of the Dursleys. Sometimes Uncle Vernon would give him trash bags and make him take them to the garbage bins. Aunt Petunia yelled at him to weed out the garden and Dudley came outside every once in a while and beat him up. They still never let him in the house. He was forced to use the water hose to clean himself and sometimes Serenity would steal him some old clothes that were thrown away by the neighbors.

One day Dudley came out in what looked like his finest clothes. He smiled down at Harry while the younger boy tried to blend into the bushes.

"Hey freak," he yelled, "guess what. I'm going to school today and you're not. Mommy says I'm going to be the handsomest boy there and I'm going to have lots of fun while you sat here being a freak with your stupid snakes."

"_Go away Dudley_," Harry hissed.

"See what I mean. You such a freak. I'm going to school with normal people."

"Oh Duddykins. Its time to go." Harry heard his Aunt Petunia call sweetly.

"See ya, freak," Dudley kicked the boy just for good measure.

The smiling fat boy ran around the house to the front where his an father mother were waiting for him at the car.

Harry looked longingly at the happy family then turned to Serenity who had just returned from her hunt.

"_Little I brought some food for you and -"_

"_I want to go to school_," Harry interrupted the snake.

"_Excuse me_?"

"_I want to go school_," Harry repeated.

"_And how to plan on getting there. You don't even know where school is. Besides I can teach you all you need to know_."

"_Please Serenity_," Harry begged, "_I want to go school with normal kids_."

"_You may have not noticed little one, but you are not normal_."

Harry began to pout and tears welled up in his eyes. He gave Serenity one of the saddest looks he could muster.

"_Fine_," the snake hissed, "_but eat first and take one of my hatchlings with you_."

Harry smiled and ate the rat the Serenity offered him. After living outside for months in his unusual form, Harry had developed a snake's appetite. This made it easier for Serenity to hunt for food for the boy.

After eating, Harry took Perseus, one of the hatchlings, and sneaked to the front of the house. He used as much hair as he could to cover his face and kept near the bushes. It wasn't long before an police officer rolled by and spotted him.

"You there boy," he yelled out to the five year old, "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Harry kept his head down and held on tightly onto Perseus.

"I'm talking to you boy. Where are your parents?" Harry shrugged. "Don't you know you're supposed to be in school now." He nodded. "Well do you know where you're school is?" He shook his head 'no'. "I guess I'll have to take you then. Come on."

Harry kept his head down with his face covered. He considered himself lucky enough to have someone take him to school. He didn't want to ruin things by showing what he really looked like.

"You don't have a uniform boy." Harry shook his head. "Do you speak?" He shook it again.

"Well I think we could find a spare uniform somewhere at the school. Miss Morgan should have one. She teaches the five year olds. A nice teacher she is. All of the little kids like her. She always knows what the want."

"_This one talks a lot_," Perseus hissed and Harry giggled.

"You say something kid," the officer looked over and tried to see Harry's face, but the boy's hair covered most of it. When Harry shook his head though he did what looked like scales. The officer shrugged it off as just a trick of the light and turned his eyes to the road.

Harry snuck a glimpse at the man and noticed that he looked like a nicer version of Uncle Vernon. He was a little on the fat side with short baling brown hair and a thick mustache. His stomach hung slightly over his belt and his face looked like a cream colored balloon. The officer turned his head and Harry looked down quickly.

"Well here we are boy." The officer stopped the car and let Harry out. The boy followed the large man through the halls of the school where they stopped at a door with colorful poster that he couldn't read. The officer knocked on the door and waited for a woman to come out.

She was a tall and beautiful women. She had light brown hair that was put in a bun. She was skinny, but not like Aunt Petunia. She had a slim figure that was perfectly accented by her beige sundress.

"Hello there little one," she said in a sweet voice while bending down to have a good look at Harry. The boy just kept his head down. "Don't be shy."

"Hi Miss Morgan. I found this one walking the streets. Thought he might be in your class." The officer puffed himself up and smiled at the teacher.

"Well I've never seen him before. I don't think he's in my class. What's your name little one."

"_Harry_," the boy answered in a hiss.

"What was that. I didn't understand you."

"_He said its Harry_," Persues' head popped up, and he glared at the teacher.

"Oh so you have a snake," the teacher reached for the garden snake, but Harry pulled Perseus to his chest. "Oh I see. He's your friend so you let him do the talking." Harry nodded.

"The boy doesn't talk. I think he might be mute."

"Okay. I don't think he's in my class, but I'll take care of him for now." Miss Morgan straightened herself and spoke to the officer. "Where are his parents?"

"Said he doesn't' know. I'll see if I can find out if someone's missing a child."

"Thank you Officer Whitman." She turned to Harry. "Come on inside little one. You might as well get to know the others."

Miss Morgan took hold of his hand, but Harry shook his head. He couldn't let the other kids see his face. If they tried to talk to him, one of them were surely going to find out he wasn't normal.

"What's wrong little one, are you shy?" Harry nodded. "Well if you want you can sit by my desk." He nodded once more. "Okay then. Sit right here until you're ready." She guided Harry to a small chair where he sat down.

Harry sat and watched all of the kids have fun. It was enough for him to watch though. Perseus scared away most of the children who tried to talk to Harry even made comments about those that caught his eye. Harry would hiss giggles and sometimes Miss Morgan would look oddly at him.

When in came time for lunch, Harry stayed as close as he could to Miss Morgan and far from the others. After lunch, they finger-painted, something Harry didn't mind doing. He even used some paints to cover his face. When the teacher tried to wash it off, Perseus reared his head.

"Quite protective isn't he." Miss Morgan laughed when Harry nodded his head vigorously. Even at nap time while Harry slept on a cot, Perseus made sure no one saw his face.

When it was time to go, Harry sat by the teacher's desk patiently. He didn't expect the Dursley's to come pick him up, but Miss Morgan wouldn't let Harry leave without a parent or guardian.

"I don't want you get lost on the streets again," she had said to him with a smile.

Harry decided that he liked Miss Morgan, and Perseus did too. After all she never really pushed him to speak or show his face. Besides he really needed to get the finger-paint off; it was starting to itch.

He waited for all of the children to leave and then pulled on his teacher's dress.

"Yes, little one," she said sweetly.

Harry lifted his hair from his face and began to rub it.

"Oh so you finally want to get the paint off?" Harry nodded. "Okay sit right there and I'll wipe it off." She went to a small sink in the back of the classroom where Harry saw the kids wash their hand and came back with a damp cloth. "Let's see what we have under here, shall we?"

Harry smile as the teacher gently cleaned his face. No one had ever treat him like this before except Serenity and he found that it was a lot better getting cleaned by a human. Harry was surprised that Perseus let her touch him, but the little snake just kept a careful eye on her.

When the teacher finished she stepped back to get a good look at Harry's face. Her eyebrows immediately shot up.

"Oh my."

**

* * *

A/N : Wow that was my longest chapter yet. Miss Morgan is really nice huh. Her full name is Shannon P. Morgan. Yep she's a keeper. So is Perseus. I left it at kind of a cliffy, but if I didn't leave it there I would never have finished the chapter. This story isn't as popular as my other one, but I still appreciated the reviews you guys gave me. I thrive on those you know. Can't write without 'em. So boost my very small self confidence and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Serpentine Incident**

**Chapter Three**

"Oh my."

Shannon Morgan had seen many things in her twenty-eight years of living, but never before had she seen anything like this. Looking innocently and slightly frightened at her was a four or five years old snake-boy. The child had spent the entire day with his head down and face covered and now she knew why.

The boy had slightly translucent and scaly skin. His vibrant green eyes were slits and his nose was nearly nonexistent. He looked at her, probably expecting something, boy her mouth didn't seem to work. All she could think was 'Who does thing boy belong to?'.

Harry waited patiently for the teacher to say something. He hoped that he was right when he meant to trust her, but now he feared that the woman would call him a freak and kick him out like Uncle Vernon.

"_Miss Morgan_?" he questioned and she jumped slightly. She must have seen his forked tongue, "_Are you okay_?" After the teacher composed herself she frowned at him.

"_I don't think she understands you, Harry_." Perseus' head popped out from Harry's large shirt.

"_Huh_?" The boy scrunched his eyebrows at the snake.

"_Don't you remember, Mother said that humans don't understand our language_."

"_But I'm not speaking snake_."

"_Yes you are_."

"_No I'm not_."

"_Yes you are_."

"_Nuh uh_."

"_Uh huh_."

"_Nuh uh_."

"_Uh huh_."

"_Don't you understand me Miss Morgan_?" Harry stared directly at the teacher, who still frowned at him.

"So that was you hissing this whole time?" the woman asked Harry.

"_Yes it was_." Harry answered while nodding.

"Do you speak English?"

"_Yes_." Harry nodded again.

"So why don't you speak?"

"_You don't understand me_." Tears began to well up in the five-year-old's eyes. He was speaking his snake language this whole. It finally dawned on him the he couldn't speak like English and probably never would again.

"Now, now don't cry little one. It's okay if you don't speak." Miss Morgan began to comfort him, but Harry wouldn't stopped crying. His body began to shake with silent sobs. "You can't speak English can you?" Harry shook his head 'no'. "Well there are ways around that don't worry."

Harry looked up at the teacher with hope in his eyes. Maybe she could help him be normal again.

"Do you remember your ABC's from today?" Harry nodded his head vigorously. "Do you remember the sounds and how we put them together." Harry nodded again. He liked when they did the alphabet and spelled the words from the picture book. Unlike the rest of the class Harry had actually tried to read the book while the other children tried to ripped out the pages and eat them.

"Well do you think you could spell your name?" Shannon knew it was a stretch but she had to at least had to try and get the boy's name.

Harry jumped up from his chair, nearly dropping his snake, and rushed to where the giant letters were. He tried to sound out his name and even Perseus helped him. 'H-A-R-I P-O-T-R'.

"Okay then… Harry Potter." Harry jumped up and down and hissed enthusiastically. She got it on the first try. He found a way to talk to someone besides snakes.

Miss Morgan smiled at the boy. She must have guessed his name right. This boy was very smart. Of course his spelling was still off, but the boy was five after all. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. She called out to Harry and made him hide behind her desk.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal the officer from before. "Well hello Officer Whitman. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was just wondering if you still had that boy I brought in earlier." The older man smiled at the teacher.

"Actually yes I do, come out little one." She smiled back at the police officer. "We were just playing a bit of hide and seek.

Harry came out from behind the desk with his head down and faced covered.

"Still shy I see." The Officer Whitman tried to look at the boys face, but he kept it down. "Well it seems we may have found out where the boy lives. Someone reported spotting a small black haired boy walking down Privet Drive."

"Is this true. Do you live on Privet Drive?" Miss Morgan asked him.

Harry hesitated before nodding his head. His Aunt and Uncle were going to be so mad when they found out.

The officer agreed when Miss Morgan smiled at him again, and Harry found himself leaving the classroom and walking towards what he guessed to be his teacher's car.

They drove to Privet Drive and Harry pointed to Number four when they got to it. Miss Morgan seemed eager to take him home. Maybe she just wanted to get rid of him. Harry held tightly onto her dress when she knocked on the door and Uncle Vernon opened the door.

"Yes." He said in a gruff voice.

"Are you Mr. Potter?"

"No," was all the large man said before trying to close the door, but Shannon stopped it with her foot.

"I need to talk to you about Harry."

Vernon opened the door wide and saw Harry cowering behind the young woman.

"What are you doing out here you freak! You're supposed to be in the back yard! Who told you leave! You're going to wish you were never born when I get done with you," Vernon nearly screamed at Harry.

"Excuse me, that doesn't sound very responsible of you." Miss Morgan interrupted and glared at the clearly overweight male. "Now are you or are you not this boy's parents. If you are I will have to take him and report you for child abuse."

Vernon's face turned a dark purple before his wife came to the door.

"Vernon, what's going… Oh hi. I'm Petunia Dursley. Can we help you?" The horse-like woman put on her fakest smile at the visitor.

"If you want the freak you can have him. He's nothing but trouble to us anyway." Vernon cut off his wife with his still purple face.

"Vernon what are you," she looked down and saw Harry, "Oh its you. Take him if you want him. That freak has clearly no relation to me."

"Well I just will then." Shannon was outraged at the audacity of these people. "Come on Harry."

The boy hesitated, then ran to the back of the house, to everyone's surprise. He came back with a very large garden snake around his neck and four others in his arm. Harry then proceeded to walk to the car. Miss Morgan followed him and with that they left Privet Drive never to return.

* * *

**  
A/N Okay so its short I know, but it just felt right to leave it here. Don't worry this is a double update so there should be a new chapter up for this tomorrow. Funny story. I actually wrote the whole story down on o Post-It but I lost the note so I am trying to doing everything from memory. It's such a pain though. Oh and new story coming soon. I just finished the layout. Oh and to answer a question. Harry had been walking for a long time before he got picked up so he wasn't on Privet Drive then.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm so surprised that I got nothing but good feedback! Please don't stop now. **

**REVIEW Please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Serpentine Incident**

**Chapter Four**

They drove in silence. Well Miss Morgan and Harry were quiet. Serenity was hissing up a storm.

"_Where are we going little one? Who is this? Why are we going with her? Is she safe? Does she know you only speak our language_?" Serenity asked questions non-stop. Harry didn't even think he could answer them if he wanted to.

"_Mother please. This woman is going to take care of Harry from now on_." Perseus hissed finally getting tired of the elder snake's nagging.

"_Oh_," was all Serenity said before finally calming down and nuzzling Harry's neck.

Harry looked up and noticed that they had left Little Whinging. Now they were driving through what looked like endless fields. He noticed one or two houses but they were spread far apart, unlike the houses of Privet Drive. He was awed by the large spaces that looked great for playing in. The back yard of Number Four was nothing compared to the yards of these houses.

The car soon slowed to a stop in front of a large light blue three-story house. Miss Morgan got out of the car and went around to Harry's side.

"This is where you are going to live from now on Harry," the snake-boy's jaw dropped nearly to the floor, and Shannon chuckled. "My grandfather built this house for his children. I had many aunts and uncles, but they're gone now. Come on, I show you and your snakes to your new room."

Harry followed the teacher into the giant house with his serpents wrapped around him. Inside, Harry nearly passed out from the house's beauty. Surely a freak like him didn't deserve to be even near a house like this.

The living room was huge. It was decorated with colors much like the outside. The walls were light blue and the ceiling had a slightly darker shade. All the furniture had the same color as the ceiling and looked like he could fall asleep on them as soon as he sat down. The carpet was darker and Harry's feet seemed to sink into. They were lamps and little sparkly things that were also blue tinted. Harry knew that they weren't for touching. Pictures on the wall depicted beautiful scenes of animals and people that all seemed have different expressions.

"_She must really like blue_," Perseus hissed into Harry's ear. The boy just nodded in awe.

"Come Harry I'll give you a tour after you see your room." Miss Morgan took hold of his hand and guided him upstairs. The hallways were also blue with different paintings hung on the wall. They passed three room before Miss Morgan stopped him in front of a dark blue door.

"Now don't worry. It's a little bare and dusty but we'll definitely fix it up. My room is right next door, so if you need my you can just come over and knock." Miss Morgan smiled at Harry and he smiled back. When she opened the boy Harry hesitated to go in.

The bedroom was as large as the Dursley's living room. It too had blue walls but they were darker than the rest. The bed was big enough to fit three of him in it. There was a large dresser and mirror on the side and Harry noticed a desk and a bookshelf. Miss Morgan gave Harry a little shove so he could go in and see the rest of the room. Behind the door was a closet that Harry thought was an extra small room. It reminded him slightly of the cupboard under the stairs, only a little bigger.

After looking around, Harry turned to Miss Morgan and gave her a big hug. This was definitely better than sleeping in the back yard.

"I'm glad you like it Harry. If you want we can paint it any other color and move the furniture around." Harry seemed to think for a second before shaking his head. He like the way the room was. "Well I guess its time for the tour then."

"_No thanks I'll pass_." Perseus slipped out of Harry's shirt then slithered to the bed. "_I'm tired of moving around. I need a nap_."

Harry giggled and Serenity shooed her head.

"_That's fine I'll stay with Harry_." She looked at her other children. "_You can stay too if you want_." The other snakes slithered off of Harry then went towards the bed. Harry was glad for the lessened weight. He took the teacher's hand and pointed to the door.

"I'll take that as a yes then." She guided Harry throughout the house showing him every room. Most of the rooms on the second and third floor were bedrooms and bathrooms. Of course the rooms were bigger than any room in the Dursley's home. When Harry stepped into the kitchen, his jaw dropped nearly to the floor. It was blue like the rest of the house but the sheer size of it amazed Harry. At least fifty people could fit in it. There were two stoves and two ovens, lots of cupboards, two big sinks and big thing Miss Morgan call a dish-washer. There was also a big refrigerator and table.

"When we bring friends over there will be enough space for all of us," Miss Morgan said when she pointed out the table.

Harry's favorite place of the whole tour was the library. He didn't quite know how to read yet, but the possibly of being able to read the dozens upon dozens of books in the library peaked his interest. He knew Miss Morgan would be teaching him to read very soon. After all that was the only they could talk to each other.

"_Its dusty_," was all that Serenity said when she surveyed the room.

"_I love it_," Harry replied.

The young boy watched as the teacher left his side to look at one of the shelves. She scanned it for a while before she picked one and brought it back. It had a picture of two hands on it and some words.

"A Beginner's Guide to Sign Language," Miss Morgan said to him with a smile. "My father always said it would come in handy but I never believed it until now. With this you won't have to write down everything you want to tell me. You can just sign it instead. Of course I'll have to learn it too and not everyone knows sign language so it will be difficult sometimes, but we'll work that out later."

Harry frowned at the older woman. Maybe this was a little too much for a five-year-old to take in, but if it helped Miss Morgan understand him it would be worth it. In his haste he grabbed the book and tried to read the first page. It was then that he remembered that he couldn't read.

"I think I'll read the pages to you first," she laughed and retrieved the book from Harry.

"_Is she mocking you_?" Serenity hissed indignantly.

"_I don't think so_," Harry responded as Miss Morgan opened the book and began to read.

"Well I think we should start with the alphabet first ok." With that Miss Morgan began to teach Harry and herself sign language. Harry seemed very good at it, but it took a while for him stop speaking in parseltongue while he signed. It sort of helped that Serenity smacked him with her tail every once in a while.

By the end of the week young Harry had learned to sign his and Shannon's whole names and he learned to ask simple questions. He would still go school with Miss Morgan and there he would to read and write. By the time Harry turned six he could read a few of the simple books in the library and have small conversations with his teacher/guardian.

Soon the other snakes had left and only Serenity and Perseus stayed with Harry. To the snakes' delight. Shannon redecorated a whole room strictly for serpents. Sometimes she would find Harry sleeping I there also.

Harry and Miss Morgan kept mostly to themselves seeing as they were very far from other houses. Soon Harry started while stay home while Shannon went to work in order to keep his appearance secret. No one found out about Harry's true neighbor until he turned seven. That was when he met their odd new neighbor, Mr. Rosier.

* * *

A/N: I know its short but I'm having a bit off writer's block at the moment. At least I updated. I'm sure the next chapter will be longer. Sorry it took so long but I just came back from Alaska. When I did come back I was so surprised about the reviews I had gotten. I'm so happy XD. What really rocks my boat is that I have more people on alert than reviews. So you all who are reading and not reviewing SHAME ON YOU! If you like my story enough to read every new chapter than you could at least tell me. It would boost my ego and my update speed honestly.

**Anyway, yes I am using Evan Rosier. If you haven't noticed by now this story is AU. It has to be a Death Eater to tie in with the story and there is a good explanation for his appearance.**

**Just to those who actually read these long A/N's, here's a sneak peak:**

_**Evan Rosier, a known Death Eater in the Wizarding World, had never expected to be hiding from Aurors in a muggle house. He also never expected to run into his distant neighbor and her snake-boy charge. Perhaps laying low wouldn't be so bad after all.**_

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my best friends Steph, Liz, and Jess. You three better review.**

"_Parseltongue_"

"**Sign Language**"

**Serpentine Incident**

**Chapter Five**

Evan Rosier, a known Death Eater in the Wearing World, had never expected to be hiding from Aurors in a muggle house. He also never expected to run into his distant neighbor and her snake-boy charge. Perhaps laying low wouldn't be so bad after all.

After the Dark Lord was defeated by the Potter boy, he escaped to a muggle house that was, literally, in the middle of nowhere. The closest house to him was about 50 kilometers away. He would never have to worry about trespassers, muggle or wizard.

At least that's what he thought before some kid snuck into his yard. He considered cursing the brat, and almost did. Then he has the kids face.

* * *

Harry panicked when he couldn't find Perseus. Ever since the garden snake saw the backyard, he had been trying to see how far he could go before he saw another house. Serenity didn't think much of it. She knew all of her hatchlings would eventually leave her, and Perseus was the last one left. Harry nearly cried when she told him this. Perseus was his best friend, and Harry didn't want to lose him.

Harry searched the entire yard (a pretty big feat I might add) and began to cry. There were no fences or signs that separated their property from the neighbor's, but Miss Morgan had told him where it ended. Perseus had surely left him for good.

Harry straightened up. No. He would find Perseus and bring him back. It was selfish, but what did you expect from a six-year-old. Kids needed friends, and Harry considered Serenity and Miss Morgan more as mothers not friends. He walked—well ran actually—to the next house. It was definitely farther than he thought it would be.

Harry nearly collapsed when he saw Perseus slithering through the neighbor's bushes.

"_What do you think you're doing_?" he hissed, exasperated.

"_Just doing a little exploring_," Perseus replied, "_I was going to come back_."

"_You mean you weren't going to leave me_?" Harry sniffled.

"_Why would I do that_?" the snake hissed indignantly, "_It gets cold here during the winter. How am I supposed to stay warm_?"

Harry laughed at that. During the winter, Harry, Serenity and Perseus were constantly in front of the fireplace wrapped in blankets. Harry really wished he could turn back to normal when it snowed.

After he finished laughing, Harry felt someone staring at him. By reflex, he turned to look, forgetting his appearance.

A man was pointing some kind of stick at him. When they made eye contact, the man froze. Harry quickly covered his face and got up to run. He only made it a few steps though, before he heard the man say something and everything went black.

* * *

Harry woke up to fierce hissing noise and swatted at his ear.

"_It's about time you woke up_."

"_Perseus_," Harry hissed groggily, "_What happened_?"

"_That man pointed his stick at you, and then you passed out. He carried you in here and left_"

"_Didn't Miss Morgan tell us to stay away from creepy old men_?" Harry recalled the conversation he and the teacher had before they went shopping. Of course, Harry spent almost the entire time hiding behind large objects, so that wasn't a problem.

"_Well yeah, but he hasn't tried anything yet, so you're safe_." Perseus wrapped himself around Harry's neck and started to fall asleep.

"_Thanks for protecting me_."

"_Much obliged_."

"_Huh_?"

"_You're welcome_."

"_Oh_."

Harry heard footsteps and closed his mouth. He quickly grabbed a pillow from the couch he was laying on and covered himself.

"No need for that, boy." The man sounded a bit like Uncle Vernon, which made Harry tremble. "I've already seen what you look like. What's your name, boy?"

Harry moved the pillow down a bit so he could see over it. The man wasn't as fat as his uncle, but he sure was just as scary. His face was rough and kind of hairy. He looked like he was always angry with people. He seemed older than Uncle Vernon. Maybe he was stronger too. Harry didn't want to find out.

The man pulled out his stick again, and Harry covered himself with the pillow. Suddenly he smelled something sweet. He pulled the pillow down again. On the little table in front of him, were sweets and some kind of juice. The man picked up a cup and a plate with chocolate cake on it.

"You eat cake?" The man sounded nice, but he was still frowning.

Suddenly, Miss Morgan's voice popped into his head. "Don't take candy from strangers. Ever." Well chocolate cake wasn't candy. Chocolate cake was chocolate cake.

"It's not poison." See that solved everything. The man said it wasn't poison. Harry nodded his head and took the cake from him. He timidly took a bite and smiled. He wasn't dead, so the cake was good. He took a sip of the drink. It reminded him of Halloween for some reason.

The man just stared at him and waited until Harry finished.

"So what's your name, boy?" the man asked again when Harry handed back the plate and cup.

"**Harry Potter**," he signed.

"Well?" the man looked expectantly at Harry.

The snake-boy hit himself on his forehead, and nearly woke up Perseus. Of course. Not everyone knew sign language. He began to laugh, but they came out in hisses. Harry shut his mouth and covered it with his scaly hands.

"You speak English boy?" The man looked at Harry funny when the boy shook his head. He was seriously considering running away when he heard a loud knock.

Harry followed the man to the front door and jumped at his guardian when the door opened. Miss Morgan seemed upset and relieved at the same time, but that didn't matter. Harry was positive that he was safe now.

"Harry! Thank goodness you're safe," she said while hugging him tightly. "Thank you, sir."

The man just raised an eyebrow while Miss Morgan checked Harry over for injuries.

"I'm sorry. I've forgotten myself." Miss Morgan put her hand out to properly greet the man. "I'm Shannon Morgan, Harry's guardian. We live in the next house down."

"Oh," the man said, but he didn't really look all that surprised. "I'm Evan Rosier."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Rosier," They shook hands. " I hope Harry wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all. I was just admiring his appearance." The man sounded cold and a bit scary.

"Oh, about that. Could you possibly keep this between us? Harry is well…shy about his features." Harry rolled his eyes. This guy didn't look like he had anyone to tell.

"It's no problem. I just wanted to talk to him." Mr. Rosier was beginning to look kind of suspicious.

"Well, Harry doesn't really talk. He uses sign language."

"Is that right?"

"Yes." Miss Morgan took Harry's hand. "Well, we should be going now. Goodbye Mr. Rosier." They turned to leave.

"Feel free to stop by anytime," Mr. Rosier told, but Miss Morgan didn't seem to think that would happen.

* * *

Harry had never been yelled at in English, Parseltongue and sign language at the same time before, but when he and Miss Morgan got home, he found that he didn't like it. Apparently, both the teacher and Serenity were worried sick about him. Neither seemed to care that Perseus, who was still sleeping around Harry's neck by the way, was the cause of it all.

Despite Mr. Rosier's extremely scary appearance and suspicious expressions, Harry sort of liked the man. He gave him cake after all, so the old man couldn't be so bad. Besides, Harry wanted to know what was so special about that stick. Mr. Rosier also didn't seem to mind so much that Harry was half snake.

"_Hey Perseus_?" Harry called to his best friend while they lay on the floor in the snake room that night.

"_Hm_?" Perseus answered, half asleep.

"_I have an idea_."

* * *

Evan Rosier sat at his kitchen table eating his breakfast while pondering the previous day's events. He knew that he put up wards and muggle repelling charms around his house, but somehow that boy had ripped them to shreds. There was only one person that powerful, the Dark Lord.

That would explain the boy's appearance at least. It was probably some accidental magic combined with an unintentional animagus transformation. Whatever it was, it meant the boy was pretty powerful. The child, Harry, would be very useful when he learned how to control it, but there was that problem with speech. How would the boy communicate with him?

Evan jumped slightly when he heard a knock on the door. It would take a while for him to get used to visitors.

Like he sort of expected, Harry was at the door. This time though, he had two snakes-- one around his neck and the other around the top of his arm-- and a stack of books. The boy lifted the books as if for him to take them. Evan took a book off the top before using his wand to levitate the rest to the coffee table. He noticed that the boy's eyes widened.

He read the title "A Beginner's Guide to Sign Language".

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked.

After the boy recovered from his shock, he made some kind of motion with his hands. Then Evan remembered what that woman had said yesterday. The boy used sign language to communicate, so he probably wanted Evan to learn it.

Evan glared at nothing and sneered. There had to be some spell to make this easier.

Harry watched as Mr. Rosier made an angry face. After seeing him do that trick with his stick, Harry didn't want the man to be mad at him. Harry wanted one of those sticks too. He hoped the man would understand the sign for read. If not, then Harry didn't know what he would do.

"_Is he going to read it or not_?" Perseus, who was curled around his arm, hissed.

"_I hope he does_," Harry hissed back.

"_I don't like him_," Serenity hissed from around his neck.

"_Why not_?"

"_He smells funny_."

Harry tasted the air then sniffed with his nose. "_Smells fine to me_."

"_You're not a good judge_."

"_How come_?"

"_Because he gave you sweets, so you're biased_."

"_What's biased_?"

"_It means you're not a good judge_," Perseus pitched in.

"_You're supposed to be on my side_," Harry whined.

"_I don't take sides_." Perseus retorted.

Harry stuck out his forked tongue and hissed at him.

"_You're creeping out the human_," the young snake hissed, not at all fazed by Harry.

Harry looked to see Mr. Rosier in the middle of a wince, but the man quickly changed his expression to one the boy couldn't read. They were both quiet for while, until Mr. Rosier reached around him and closed the front door. Harry blushed when Perseus hissed a little laugh. Serenity just hit the younger snake with her tail, which made Harry feel better.

* * *

Evan watched the boy and the snakes' interaction with cold calculation. The boy's use of Parseltongue made him wince a little. It reminded him of his master's anger. Every Death Eater knew what his or her name sounded like in Parseltongue and dreaded hearing it. That was because it was only heard like that before a Crucio or some other equally or even more painful curse.

After closing the door, he went towards the table where the books were. He expected the boy to follow him, which he did. Evan knew the boy was keeping an eye on his wand, and he wanted it that way. Get the boy interested with a few simple Hogwarts spells then teach him Dark Magic. He wouldn't know the difference until he got to school, and by then it would be too late. The Dark Lord may have been gone, but when he returned, he would have powerful new follower.

Evan conjured some pumpkin juice and sweets for the boy while he read the first book. The child's eyes went wide for a moment before he dug in. The snakes uncoiled themselves from him and slithered over to the fireplace. Evan wondered why but lit the fire anyways.

After reading for about ten minutes, the Death Eater looked up and found his answer. The kid was a messy eater when he was comfortable. At least he was silent while Evan read, but he did look a little restless.

The older man put the book down after he finished reading it and looked at the snake-boy. Time to test this sign language thing out.

"Spell your name, boy." Simple enough.

"**H-a-r-r-y P-o-t-t-e-r**." Evan gave himself a moment to decipher the signs. At least the kid went slowly.

After the Death Eater translated the whole thing, he lost his cool mask, and his eyes went wide. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

Well this complicated thing a bit.

* * *

**A/N: Yay chapter five is done! I hope you liked it. I tried to model Evan a little after Lucius. I actually don't really have that much to say about this chapter except I'm glad about how it came out. Found my post it by the way, so I'm now going by my previous layout. **

**Next Chapter:**

_**The fact that the boy in front of Evan was Harry Potter made his plan all the more sweeter. He tried to spot the famous scar, but the boy's long hair covered it. He did worry for a moment if Dumbledore was watching the kid somehow, but the fact that Harry was half snake squashed that idea. The Dark Lord would definitely like this arrangement.**_

**Plot Bunnies: You didn't have to write that much you know.**

**Madd Girl: What's your point?**

**Plot Bunnies: We could still eat your brain if we want.**

**Madd Girl: Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday, but that didn't quite go as planned.**

"**Sign Language"**

"_Parseltongue"_

**Serpentine Incident**

**Chapter Six**

The fact that the boy in front of Evan was Harry Potter made his plan all the more sweeter. He tried to spot the famous scar, but the boy's long hair covered it. He did worry for a moment if Dumbledore was watching the kid somehow, but the fact that Harry was half snake squashed that idea. The Dark Lord would definitely like this arrangement. Evan couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Harry shrunk in his seat as he watched Mr. Rosier's expression change. The man was beginning to scare him with his smile. Perseus lifted his head and began to hiss warningly at the man. If he had any intentions of harming Harry, Perseus would bite him on the spot. 

Mr. Rosier straightened his face after that. The man pulled out his stick and made Harry's empty plate disappear. He really wanted one of those sticks.

"OK, how old are you?" Mr. Rosier's signs were funny. Most of them were off.

"**Six**," Harry answered while trying not to giggle. Mr. Rosier just grunted with a nod.

"How did you get like this?"

"**Like what**?" Harry tilted his head cutely.

"Like a snake?"

"**Oh**." Realization dawned on Harry. "**A wish**."

"A wish?" I looked like Mr. Rosier didn't believe him.

"**I wished I was a snake, then I became one. I tried to change back, but it didn't work, so now I'm stuck this way**." Harry could tell that the old man didn't even half of what he had just signed.

He picked up the second BSL book and handed it to Mr. Rosier. "**Read**."

"Fine." Mr. Rosier grunted again and took the book from Harry.

The snake-boy stood and moved over to the fire next to Serenity and Perseus. Serenity had gone to sleep it seemed, but Perseus was wide-awake and giving Mr. Rosier a deadly glare.

"_It's okay, Perseus_," Harry hissed while petting the snake, "_I'm pretty sure he's not going to hurt me_."

"_How do you know? You're only six_." Perseus retorted.

"_I'm older than you are_!"

"_That's not the point. Just be careful okay. There's something about him that isn't right_."

"_Okay I'll be careful. Promise_." With that Harry lay down and fell asleep while Perseus less conspicuously watched Mr. Rosier. The man kept glancing over at Harry in between reading the books.

About an hour later, the old man stood and walked over to the dying fire. He nudged Harry awake while Perseus stayed close.

"C'mon kid," Mr. Rosier said when Harry popped an eye open. The snake-boy his at him and tried to roll over. "Your mum will be worried about you if you stay any longer. You don't want her to come looking for you again."

"_My mum_?" Harry mumbled.

"_I think he means Miss Morgan_," Perseus told him.

Harry jumped up and almost lost his balance.

"**What time is it**?" he signed to Mr. Rosier.

"5 o'clock," Mr. Rosier signed as he spoke.

Harry's eyes widened. He had to get home soon. He picked up Perseus and Serenity, who complained about having her long nap interrupted, and went for the door.

"Wait!" Mr. Rosier called out to him. "What about the books?"

"**Keep them**," Harry replied, "**Study**."

Harry ran out the door and raced home. He went through the back door and put his snakes down, and then he went into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Miss Morgan's voice came from the kitchen door.

Harry lifted his hands to sign but couldn't think of a good excuse.

"Did you go back to that scary man, Mr. Rosier?

Harry looked down and nodded slightly. Tears began to fill his eyes. He really didn't want to get in trouble.

"Harry you're not in trouble." Miss Morgan lifted his chin and wiped the one tear that had already fallen. "I was just worried. If you're going to go to Mr. Rosier's house then just tell me first. Besides I have some good news for you."

"**So do I**." Harry smiled.

"Okay, you first." She dragged him over to the kitchen table where they both sat down.

"**I taught Mr. Rosier sign language**."

"That's great, Harry," Miss Morgan exclaimed. "I'm going to start teaching again. If you want to come to school with me you can, but if Mr. Rosier says it's okay, then you can stay with him during the day."

Harry began to hop excitedly in his chair. He definitely wanted to stay with Mr. Rosier.

"But you have to ask him first." Harry barely heard a word she said. He was too busy thinking about all the things Mr. Rosier could teach him, especially how to use one of those sticks.

"**Can we go ask him now**?"

"No Harry. You just left from there."

"**Please**." Harry gave the saddest puppy dog/baby snake face he could muster.

"Okay, we'll go over there." Harry jumped up from the table and ran to the door. He didn't even pick up Perseus or Serenity to go with him.

"Harry wait!" the snake-boy glanced at his guardian for a moment. "Why don't we just take my car?"

Harry quickly ran to the car and buckled himself in. It seemed like Miss Morgan was taking way to long for the six-year-old's liking.

Miss Morgan got into the car slowly and smiled. She was enjoyed her charge's frustration. Harry hissed at her to hurry up.

They drove over to Mr. Rosier's house, which took longer than it should have, and Harry ran up to the front door. He knocked continuously until the door opened. Mr. Rosier looked angry, but Harry didn't care. He started to sign quickly and jumbled his words together. He even hissed at the same time.

"Hold on, boy," Mr. Rosier stopped him, "What are you trying to say?"

Harry took a deep frustrated breath.

"Hi Mr. Rosier." Miss Morgan beat him to it. "It seem Harry has become very fond of you, and I have decided that I want to go back to work. He really wishes to stay with you, so would you mind keeping him during the day?"

There was an odd silence as the old man thought about his answer. Harry made a pathetic face as Mr. Rosier glanced at him.

"When do you start?"

"Monday," the teacher replied, "But I have to set up some things in my classroom and such tomorrow."

Mr. Rosier looked at Harry who was bouncing in anticipation.

"How long?"

"Half the day usually."

At this point, Harry was signing 'please' repetitively.

"Alright the boy can stay with me."

Harry jumped up in the air and hissed happily. He didn't notice Mr. Rosier looking at him oddly and Miss Morgan looking at him embarrassedly.

"**Thank You**," Harry signed after his happy dance.

"Thank You," Miss Morgan said also.

Mr. Rosier just nodded and watched them walk to the car.

When they got home, Harry couldn't sit down. He was so excited about spending the day with Mr. Rosier that Miss Morgan didn't know what to do with him. She settled with letting him jump and run through the house until he passed out from exhaustion. Even though Miss Morgan couldn't talk to snakes, she was sure Serenity was just as relieved as she was to see Harry asleep.

* * *

Evan sat on his couch sipping some Irish coffee. He was just about to upstairs when Potter came back with that teacher woman. He had made the mistake before of calling her his mum, but he did quite know how long Potter had been with that woman. She acted enough like his mother. 

Well, they had come to his doorstep and asked if Potter could stay during the day. Evan hesitantly said yes, but in his mind he was thinking about how easy they made his plans. Evan knew the boy would ask to learn magic as soon as he stepped through that door the next day. The only problem was that he didn't know how the boy would do the spells. He knew that the Dark Lord did some of his spells in Parseltongue, but Evan wouldn't be able to tell if Potter pronounced the spells right.

He would just have to wait until he got the spells' right effect to know if the incantations were pronounced correctly. If that didn't work, he could just go over the theory. He had enough books in his library to teach the boy that.

What about potions? Evan was an expert in dueling, but he couldn't say the same for his potions skills. He would teach the boy simple one and worry about the other after Potter learned to properly duel.

After he finished his cup of coffee, Rosier went into his library to look for elementary spell books. Why he had Hogwarts textbooks in his library, he didn't quite know. All he knew was that he wanted the boy to be prepared – to join the Dark Lord that is.

The next day Miss Morgan came to drop off Potter and his two snakes. The boy was as eager as he anticipated, but Evan was ready for him. He handed the boy a few first-year books and sent him towards the couch.

To his surprise, Potter devoured the books in a span of three hour. Evan just read the Daily Prophet while the boy looked up occasionally and signed a question.

"**Mr. Rosier**," Potter's sign accompanied a hiss to get his attention. "**When will I get a wand**?"

"When you're older," the Death Eater replied without signing. He knew enough to understand the boy and signing only slowed him down. "For now you will practice the wand movements with a fake wand and use mine for incantations.

Potter's eyes widened in excitement and Evan smirked. "Don't get too excited, boy. You'll only use my wand after you have all the movements right."

Potter slumped a bit but jumped back up. "**How will I say the spells**?" Damn this kid was smart.

"You'll hiss them apparently. When you get good enough you'll be able to do the spells without words."

"**When do we start**?"

Evan smirked again. He summoned the fake wand, then handed it to Potter. The boy practiced all the movements from the books with Evan's help. It was a good thing Potter was a fast learner because Evan was not a very patient teacher. After a while, the boy began to his. He assumed from the concentration on the serpentine face that Potter was saying the incantations.

They stopped only to eat lunch, which Evan had to reprimand Potter five times during because the boy kept rushing. Potter soaked up every lesson like a sponge.

The boy's snakes seemed to sleep the entire time. The smaller one woke only to roam outside for a while then came back and wrapped itself around Potter's neck.

They had gone through five spell books by the time the boy's guardian came to pick him up. Evan knew the woman didn't like him very much, but she tolerated him. He didn't mind. As long as she didn't interfere with his plans, the Death Eater would tolerate her too.

They went on like that for the next few weeks until something odd happened. Potter was practicing with his fake wand while hissing the spell when Evan's coffee cup exploded on the table.

They both jumped and Potter stared wide-eyed at the shattered pieces.

"**I'm sorry**," the boy signed quickly after throwing the fake wand on the table.

"Concentrating a bit too hard there." Evan fixed the cup with quick _reparo_. He smirked at the boy's accidental magic.

Potter shook his head and turned the book around so Evan could see the spell. It was the Reductor curse.

The Death Eater grabbed one of the first-year books and turned to another spell. He spotted the Lumos spell and knew it would test his theory.

"Do this spell." Potter complied and after a moment of hissing light emitted from the fake wand. "Now without the wand."

Potter looked questionably at him, Evan didn't leave room for argument. The boy put down the fake wand and after a few tries, a weak light began to form in the palm of his scaly hand.

Potter began to jump up and down at his accomplishment. Evan was only a bit surprised that the snake-boy could do wandless magic. He was the Boy-Who-Lived after all. The Death Eater just didn't expect it this early.

"Alright calm down boy." Evan stopped the six-year-old from knocking over the coffee table. "Don't get too excited over a bit of wandless magic. You still need to practice with a wand. That kind of spell-casting will take a lot of you."

Potter gave a serious nod of the head and picked up the fake wand again. There was no more spontaneous magic that day, but Evan could tell the boy was secretly trying. Sly little devil.

That day, Evan decided it was time to start teaching the boy Potions.

* * *

**A/N: Wow over 2300 words. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Typing while you are sick is not a pleasant experience. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me for this chapter and to all my wonderful reviewers.**

**Next Chapter:**

**_A few months later found Harry, Miss Morgan, Serenity, Perseus, and even Mr. Rosier sitting at a dining table full cake and Harry's other favorite foods. Everyone except Mr. Rosier had on birthday hats. Somehow, no one could convince the old man to wear anything with bright colors_.**


End file.
